three points
by theangelofpizza
Summary: Their past involved deaths. Their present opens a new beginning. And their future will hold a new hope.


**Warnings:** not beta'd, OOCness, grammatical and typographical errors, inconsistent tenses

**Tumblr: ** theangelofpizza. tumblr post/88361038298/ three-points

**AO3:** archiveofourown works/1764119

* * *

**Past**

His eyes were black, the demon part of him taking control of his body. He was vaguely aware of plunging the First Blade into the other's stomach. It took the light emanating from the other's body before the human part of him resurfaced, his eyes turning green as an indication. He realised what he had done, and pulled the blade in haste.

It wasn't too late. Castiel was slumping on the floor, stomach seeping out blood, the corners of his mouth trickling with red. Dean wrapped his plaid shirt around the wound he inflicted and placed his hand on it in a weak attempt to stop the blood from flowing, and a vain attempt to stop Castiel from dying.

In the distance, Sam was still unconscious from when his then-demon brother threw him against the wall. He wasn't aware of the life slowly disappearing from Castiel.

Dean wanted to check on his brother, but he knew that Sam was fine, that he will open his eyes later and smile because Dean will manage to cast out any traces of being a demon. Sam will wake up, but he wasn't sure about Castiel. The angel was blinking rapidly, and his hand clutched Dean's arm tightly.

"D-Dean," he choked out, "Y-your brother... Is h-he alright?"

"Cas," Dean said in a broken voice, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Cas, I'm sorry..."

Castiel managed to smile weakly. "Let the m-mark go, Dean. And take care of S-sam..."

Dean didn't even try to prevent his tears from flowing. He destroyed a non-existent dam and let his sorrow pour out from his eyes.

"No Cas," he said in agony, "Don't you dare leave us again. Don't leave me again. I need you."

He cupped Castiel's face in his hands. He wiped the blood away from his mouth and subconsciously stroke his cheek.

Castiel coughed blood, but he still smiled. He reached for Dean's face and caressed his cheek.

"I'm so g-glad... that I saw your e-eyes back to normal before I d-die..."

"Dammit Cas, you won't die! Just hold on! We'll find a way to make you better!"

"No, Dean. S-stop. I lived long e-enough. My time has come."

This wasn't the first time that Castiel died, but seeing him slowly succumb to death in his arms has got to be the most painful way of the angel saying goodbye.

Especially when in this moment, he finally decided to give name to the feelings surging inside him.

"Cas," he said, "I—"

Castiel coughed up more blood, and more and more and more that Dean couldn't do anything but cry. He placed his forehead against the angel's, took the other's hands in his, and placed their entwined fingers over the wound.

"Cas, I—"

"You d-don't have to say it, Dean," Castiel said between coughs and blood.

"I have to," Dean said between tears and desperation.

Castiel stared into Dean's watery eyes, and he realised that he, too, was crying.

"I'm so glad that I have met you," were his last words before he slipped into the world of nothingness.

* * *

**Present**

Sam and Dean Winchester believe in miracles. Why wouldn't they, when Dean regained his humanity, they closed the Gates of Hell and Heaven permanently, and they woke up one day to find a very human Castiel standing in the middle of the bunker.

Sam hugs him first. He has a wide grin and a loud laugh, and he claps him so hard his back hurt.

Dean's embrace was tight. He doesn't cry, but he kisses him for so long that he misses being an angel because he didn't need to breathe. Dean frames his face and kisses his lips, his forehead, his knuckles, and his lips once more.

"Stay," is the first word he tells him since he came back.

"I won't go anywhere," are the first words he utters since coming back to life.

* * *

**Future**

Many years later, Sam will move out of the Bunker because he found a family of his own. He will live in a small apartment above a small firm he established since graduating from law school.

In the Bunker, Dean will always wake up first, especially after long nights of naked bodies moving as one. He'll get dressed, do his morning rituals, and make coffee. He will sit on a worn couch with a paper on his hands as he searches for a potential case. Castiel will wake up a few minutes later, bare feet padding down the halls and Dean's shirt covering his torso. He'll take Dean's cup from the table and sip the cooling coffee, an he'll place the cup down so he can cover Dean's hand with his own and listen for the ever-so-soft clinking of their rings.

He'll kiss Dean's temple, and Dean will kiss his knuckles, and they'll think that after all they've been through, they deserve this life, and they couldn't ask for more.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a feedback if you have time. Thanks you! :)


End file.
